Remus
by Drarina 1737
Summary: "Recuerda que cuando tomó de la muñeca a Remus, totalmente desconcertado, él se limitó a zafarse y seguir caminando, con una pequeña mueca de decepción en el rostro, como si dijera Tendría que haberlo supuesto " Fluffy, drama en el último cap. Sirius/Remus, WolfStar. Regalo para Daenerys Black. Short fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares de este relato pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es mía. Si yo pude haberla creado, tú también puedes. No plagies.

_"Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Invierano del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación" para _**Daenerys Black**, _que pidió "Un Sirius/Remus mientras están en Hogwarts. Recién empezando su relación, que sea todo muy tierno y si es posible evitar el lemmon." con el fanart que hay como portada. Esto va a ser un short-fic de tres capítulos de 500 palabras y un bonus súper trágico porque no puedo no escribir drama._

* * *

Sirius no sabía cómo había llegado a esto.

Hace una semana estaba gastando bromas, convirtiéndose en perro, corriendo por los jardines como si fuera la mascota de Gryffindor y mirando casi embelesado a Remus dos sitios más allá en Historia de la Magia (y podía jurar que él y Evans eran los únicos totalmente despiertos).

Y ahora estaba allí, bajo el sauce al lado del lago, una luna llena más tarde, el atardecer tiñendo de rojo el cielo y Remus recostado en su regazo como un gato (solo que más tierno, más dulce y con el cabello más suave), acogiéndose a su calor y con cicatrices en el pecho. Y sin camisa.

¿Ha comentado Sirius que no sabe qué ha pasado en esta semana?

De verdad, es que no se lo explica. Sabe que hubo un atardecer como este, un beso dulce, un Sirius loco de contento con su nueva travesura y un Remus sin camisa.

Recuerda un comentario estúpido, un enfado que duró menos de lo que Remus le hizo creer, una declaración de amor indirecta y definitivamente digna de una chica con caídas de ojos y sonrisitas tontas (y Remus sabe que Sirius se cachondeará de él toda la vida). Recuerda que cuando tomó de la muñeca a Remus, totalmente desconcertado, él se limitó a zafarse y seguir caminando, con una pequeña mueca de decepción en el rostro, como si dijera _«Tendría que haberlo supuesto»_

Un día. Veinticuatro horas. Mil cuatrocientos cuarenta minutos. Ochenta y seis mil cuatrocientos segundos.

Eso es todo lo que aguantó Sirius sin hablar con Remus. Cedió la tarde siguiente, lo encontró bajo el sauce, los rasgos de su rostro teñidos de rojo y sus cicatrices brillando con reflejos blancuzcos. Sirius se sorprendió pensando que era hermoso.

Se sentó a su lado y miró al reflejo de la luz en el lago durante minutos, antes de atreverse a romper el silencio

—Hola —la voz le salió grave y ronca, en un susurro que sonó seductor sin tratarlo.  
—Hola —Remus le respondió con su voz melódica, dulce como la miel y dura como los picotazos de las abejas cuando se la robas.  
—Lo siento

Lupin sonrió y Sirius pensó que no había visto nunca nada tan luminoso como esa sonrisa. Black supo que esa era su respuesta. Perdonado, decían sus ojos

—He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste —No había estado pensando en ello, la cuestión es que no se lo había podido sacar de la cabeza.

Vio cómo lo miraba Remus, con sus ojos muy abiertos y clavados tan intensamente en los suyos que Sirius pensó que no tendría que decir nada, porque lo leería en su mente. Pero una de las cejas de Lupin se alzó, un perfecto arco dorado sobre sus ojos de miel, y Black supo que no se iba a librar.

—Yo también.  
— ¿También...?  
—Oh, cierra la boca, maldito licántropo.

Remus asomó su sonrisa lobuna a los labios rojos, la comisura derecha elevándose en un arco pícaro.

—Ciérramela tú.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo, sobre todo a ti, _**Daenerys**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares de este relato pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es mía. Si yo pude haberla creado, tú también puedes. No plagies.

_"Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Invierano del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación" para _**Daenerys Black**, _que pidió "Un Sirius/Remus mientras están en Hogwarts. Recién empezando su relación, que sea todo muy tierno y si es posible evitar el lemmon." con el fanart que hay como portada. Esto va a ser un short-fic de tres capítulos de 500 palabras y un bonus súper trágico porque no puedo no escribir drama._

* * *

James abrió los ojos como platos cuando a Sirius se le escapó, en su fiesta de graduación.

—Repite eso, Black.

Pero Sirius no estaba en posición de repetir nada, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad industrial de alcohol en sangre que llevaba, así que solo lo miró, soltó un despreocupado _"¿Eh?" _y bebió otro trago.

James buscó entre la multitud a Remus, seguro de la sobriedad de su amigo, porque, ¿cuánto alcohol hace falta para emborrachar a un hombre lobo?

—Lunático, dime por favor que lo que Sirius acaba de confesar no es verdad —Remus se rio, mirando a Black, que parecía muy entretenido balanceándose a la vez que intentaba contarle algo a Lily.

—Estoy seguro de que Sirius está confesando muchas cosas, James, ¿podrías ser algo más concreto sobre lo que te ha dicho?

—Me ha dicho —dijo James, temiendo la mueca traviesa en el rostro de Remus—, que estáis _juntos_ —Remus se carcajeó de buena gana ante en gesto de James.

—Sí, Cornamenta, estamos juntos.

—Tú…pero esto…Sirius… ¿no será una broma de Canuto? —Lunático volvió a reírse.

—No es una broma, James

— ¿Y… y Sirius?

—Suponiendo que lo que quieras decir sea _«¿Y todas las chicas de Sirius?», _entiendo que es por eso por lo que no funcionaba más que para… ya sabes, sexo —Remus parecía incómodo hablando del tema, lo que le dio a James la pieza que le faltaba.

— ¿Estás… celoso? —Lupin sintió una sonrisa triste trepándole al rostro y suspiró pesadamente.

—Eso creo.

—Lo que tenéis… lo que quiera que sea… Va a ser difícil, ¿sabes? Porque es Sirius, y sus chicas, su familia… tu pequeño problema peludo…

—Lo sé, Cornamenta

—Bueno, pero si hay algo que destacar de los Merodeadores no es la cobardía, ¿cierto, Lunático? —le sonrió a su amigo y luego añadió—. Voy a estar aquí, Remus. Siempre, ¿está claro? —Cuando Remus asintió, James continuó— ¿a por ello? —Remus sonrió de esa manera que evidenciaba que era un Merodeador.

—A por ello —respondió, y caminó con seguridad hacia Sirius, ignorando a todos los demás.

— ¡Sirius!

— ¿Rem?

* * *

El mediodía siguiente encontró a Sirius en la cama, gruñendo por el dolor de cabeza. Los profesores habían tenido piedad, otorgándoles un día de descanso entre la fiesta y la partida del tren, por lo que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Abrió un ojo, y se encontró con un frasco de poción colocado en su mesilla, junto a una nota.

Alargó el brazo para tomarla, ignorando las sábanas, que se veían como si hubiera estado peleándose con alguien en sueños, la desdobló y leyó la letra pulcra y elegante de Remus:

"_Poción para la resaca. Ven al sauce después."_

Sirius sonrió y se bebió la poción de un trago, encontrándose de pronto muchísimo mejor, se vistió con algo de ropa limpia (había dormido con la de la noche anterior) y mientras desayunaba algo que le había traído Kreacher intentó recomponer las lagunas que tenía, sin éxito.

Llegó al sauce sin encontrarse a nadie.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado el segundo capítulo, sobre todo a _**Daenerys**. ¡Nos vemos mañana!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares de este relato pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es mía. Si yo pude haberla creado, tú también puedes. No plagies.

_"Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Invierano del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación" para _**Daenerys Black**, _que pidió "Un Sirius/Remus mientras están en Hogwarts. Recién empezando su relación, que sea todo muy tierno y si es posible evitar el lemmon." con el fanart que hay como portada. Esto va a ser un short-fic de tres capítulos de 500 palabras y un bonus súper trágico porque no puedo no escribir drama._

* * *

— ¿Lunático?

—El nombre de ayer sonaba mejor.

—Sí, en cuanto a eso, tengo algunas lagunas de memoria entre la sexta copa y esta mañana, te agradecería que me contaras qué pasó.

—Bueno… Tú le soltaste lo nuestro a james, pero estabas muy borracho, así que James fue a donde yo estaba para confirmarlo. Yo le dije que era verdad, y me dijo algo como que debería reclamarte o algo así, porque estabas siendo acosado por una marea de mujeres, así que fui a dónde estabas y te llamé, un poco alto, solo para que la gente escuchara un poquito.

— ¿Me _reclamaste_? ¿Delante de_ todo el mundo?_

—No hubo tiempo. Tú lo hiciste antes. Viniste corriendo y tambaleándote hacia mi, de tal manera que pensé que te ibas a caer en cada paso, pero llegaste, y me…

— _¿Te…?_ —preguntó Sirius, asustado.

— Ya lo sabes. Me besaste, Sirius, delante de toda la escuela, de tus chicas, de tu hermano, tu prima y el resto de tus familiares y luego me arrastraste hasta la torre de Gryffindor, solo para quedarte dormido en cuanto entramos a la habitación.

Sirius se tapó el rostro con las manos, absolutamente avergonzado, y Remus rió.

—Lo siento, Rem.

La disculpa solo hizo que Remus se riera aún más.

—No importa, Sirius, de verdad que no.

—Me encantaría compensarte.

—Entonces bésame.

Sirius acercó su boca a la de Remus y apoyó sus labios contra los de él antes de separarse con una sonrisa.

Remus hizo un puchero tan adorable que Sirius no tuvo más remedio que reír.

—No te rías de mí.

Sirius repitió la acción, limitando el contacto de sus labios a tan solo unos segundos, separándose hasta que dos centímetros separaron sus bocas. Remus torció su sonrisa, agarró a Sirius de la nuca y lo acercó a sus labios hasta que estuvieron separados por milímetros. El aliento fresco de Remus rozó el rostro y el alma de Sirius cuando susurró:

—Bésame

El beso que les unió fue a la vez pasional y dulce, pero Remus estaba cansado de dulzura. Rozó los labios de Sirius con su lengua como preguntando, y sin esperar respuesta atacó su boca con ferocidad. Sirius jadeó contra su beso y dio vía libre para que Remus le deleitara. Pudieron estar unidos durante horas hasta que se separaron para respirar. Jadeantes, juntaron sus frentes y se miraron a los ojos. Sirius, con la boca dulce que le habían dado sus años de conquistador susurró:

—Precioso.

—No mientas, canalla.

—Nunca miento, cielo, a veces omito la verdad. Precioso.

—Eres un capullo.

—Así me quieres, lo sabes.

—No, Black, así te quieres tú. No seas casanova.

—De verdad que no miento, eres precioso. Tus ojos son del color de la miel, cuando te acercas —se juntó hasta que sus miradas estuvieron a centímetros—, cambian de color. Tus labios son rojos como las fresas maduras —Remus los entreabrió en un suspiro extasiado y habló:

—Cierra la boca, adulador —Sirius sonrió, rebelde.

—Ciérramela tú.

* * *

Sí, lo sé, no fue mañana. Aún así espero que os haya gustado mucho y que lo hayáis disfrutado. Esta es la última parte del fluffy. Lo próximo va a ser muy drama así que el regalo para Daenerys Blanco en realidad acaba aquí. Espero que aún así leáis el Bonus :-)


	4. BONUS

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares de este relato pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es mía. Si yo pude haberla creado, tú también puedes. No plagies.

_"Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Invierano del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación" para _**Daenerys Black**, _que pidió "Un Sirius/Remus mientras están en Hogwarts. Recién empezando su relación, que sea todo muy tierno y si es posible evitar el lemmon." con el fanart que hay como portada. Esto va a ser un short-fic de tres capítulos de 500 palabras y un bonus súper trágico porque no puedo no escribir drama._

* * *

Grita, grita, grita.

¡AAAH!

Grita porque con los gritos el dolor amaina, con la voz que le desgarra la garganta se va la cuchilla que le desgarra el corazón.

Y desea ser estúpido como cuando corrían por los pasillos en Hogwarts, seguirlo hasta la muerte, que es lo que todo el mundo pensó que haría.

Pero no puede, debe ser fuerte, fuerte por Harry, que se revuelve entre sus brazos con ansias de venganza.

Y de repente Remus se da cuenta de las pequeñas ironías de la vida, de las ganas que tiene el chico de vengar a su padrino y de las ganas que tiene él mismo de seguirlo por ese velo que parece que se ondula con almas perdidas y que susurra con las voces de muertos, tan profundas y afiladas como esquirlas de cristal que se le clavan en el alma.

"_¿Qué es la vida si un poco de riesgo?"_

Puede ver a Harry gritar, y puede oír la sangre retumbando en sus oídos y sus sienes con la fuerza de un vendaval, pero lo que realmente escucha es a Sirius, una sonrisa asomada en su voz, una de esas tan suyas, con la comisura derecha de la boca elevada hacia el guiño pícaro, el cabello negro, brillante y sedoso, los ojos de acero gris brillando con ansias de vivir. Harry se le escapa de entre los brazos con la fuerza de la juventud que tenia James y entonces Remus se da cuenta de que solo queda él.

"_¿Quien quiere verme bajarle los pantalones a Quejicus?"_

"_¿Te ha gustado la pregunta diez, Lunático?"_

Y aún puede verlos a los cuatro (eran cuatro, por mucha rabia que le dé, porque si no habría dolido menos), sentados bajo el sauce, mirando la vida pasar.

Y aún puede verlos, a Sirius y a él, acurrucados, uno sobre el otro, las camisas quitadas en un día caluroso, compartiendo vida, beso y palabra, aún puede verlos, el sol dorando su piel y la luna convirtiéndolos en corredores nocturnos de cuatro patas, revolcándose entre los árboles del Bosque Prohibido lamiéndose y arañándose el uno al otro como harían dos adolescentes. Puede verlos hasta que la vista se le desenfoca con las lágrimas que no sabía que estaba derramando.

Y gritar es lo único que puede hacer que la rabia escape.

Rabia porque su amor ha sido asesinado por ella, sangre de su sangre, ella, que tiene su mismo cabello, y sus mismos ojos, que tiene su mismo apellido y su misma familia.

Y aunque con los gritos el dolor amaine y aunque con la voz que le desgarra la garganta se vaya la cuchilla que le desgarra el corazón, Remus sabe que Sirius siempre estará ahí, clavado en sus entrañas, fiel hasta la muerte, Gryffindor hasta la médula, rebelde sin causa y desertor de su familia.

Remus aún está gritando cuando cae al suelo de rodillas, su mente nublada por recuerdos de viejos atardeceres rojos y sauces que eran guardianes de besos secretos.

* * *

Se acabó. Sí, lo sé, súper dramático. No me matéis, es que salió solo, casi antes del AI en sí :-(


End file.
